


You Belonged

by TyunnieBFF



Category: K-pop, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel! Huening Kai, Angels, Best Friends, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Demon! Yeonjun, Demons, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Mage! Soobin, Mages, Magic-Users, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, Other, Protective Choi Soobin, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Self-Acceptance, Soobin is Gyu's dad, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, Taehyun comes later, Taehyun wants to be accepted, Werewolf! Beomgyu, Werewolves, Witches, Yeonjun is Kai's dad sorta, mentioned BTS ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/TyunnieBFF
Summary: Angels and demons existed as enemies, a fact that stood like a law of the universe.But what if a demon raised an angel? Yeonjun loves his baby, even if one day, maybe that child will grow to hate him.And he found family along the way, someone to rely on and share responsibilities. A tall mage on the run with his pseudo werewolf son, both stumbled into his life by accident.Then comes the enigma, an interesting human who's always feeling lost. They welcomed him anyway and it felt complete, that they belonged.But there's still so many secrets being kept in the dark, some costing lives while some cost their trustWhat is Taehyun hiding? Why does it feels like.....he's not who he says he is?"I'm sorry hyungs….I just.....I just wished I belonged somewhere"
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Beomgyu, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Kang Taehyun & Everyone
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	1. Angel or Devil?

(Early 15s)

Yeonjun has no idea why he’s even doing this, the blazing fires could not actually harm him per say and he should know better than to try to get involve in the fight. But something inside him, is telling him to go into the burning woods where the main fight between the angels and demons is happening.

The hatred between both sides has always been like natural law to all beings, angels and demons are enemies, end of story. And for some reason, they also like to mess with each other once every couple hundred years. As a demon himself, Yeonjun isn’t exactly fond of angels.

They always came off as snobbish and boastful of their place in heaven, plus he has yet to meet an angel who’s actually nice towards him, though he doubts he’ll ever will.

But he’ll probably be the first to say the hate is getting pretty old, childish even. So, he never bothers himself with the other being. But like it was stated, they like to mess around every few hundred years, and Yeonjun could clearly see that forest isn’t going to survive the fight.

He rushes each footstep, his instincts somehow forcing him to go a certain direction.

Crying, he heard crying. It was somewhere in the mess of flames, he could see flashes of red and white and the sounds of shouting, curses and metal against metal. But amongst everything, he hears that faint crying of fear, innocent and pure. Yeonjun follows it till he found the source of the sound, a little further away from the fight and surrounded by a fading protection spell.

A basket, a white bundle with a living breathing baby inside. Yeonjun gasps, What on earth?!

He sees a motionless body next to it, long haired in a pool of red, feathery wings unmoving. His mind clicks into that of a panicked state, judging by the sound of things, today’s winner would be his kind and he dares not think of what would happen to the infant if anyone else from his kind found it.

Yeonjun may be a demon, but he’s not a monster like his fellow beings, mostly because he spends most of his time on earth than hell. He knows the other would not hesitate to kill the infant if founded, but then again, this infant is an angel. He bites his lips, conflicted on what he should do.

Once the spell fades completely, he could finally feel the infant’s angelic essence. _‘Oh, screw it’_ he picks up the baby and escapes the scene. He feels as if he ran forever until he stopped, Yeonjun is pretty sure he crossed three countries at least, his energy is slightly drained. Teleporting would’ve saved so much time and energy but he really doesn’t want to risk harming the infant.

He arrived at some sort of abandoned bungalow near a village, with the child still asleep in his arms, he walks up the steps and enters the place. He finds a suitable place to put down the baby, it made him wished he had taken the basket with him damn it.

He shakes off his leather jacket, laid it on the floor and places the baby.

In 10 seconds flat, the place instantly became liveable, his powers are everything. Fire torches and oil lamps lighting up each room and mini hallway, and new furniture are in place. He picks up the infant and enters a room upstairs, Yeonjun laid the still asleep baby on the soft bed.

The baby, a small boy with pure black hair. He’s wearing a shirt of some sort, but now that Yeonjun can finally and peacefully look at him. He is actually kinda cute, his heart did a flip and panics when the little baby stirs and wakes up.

Tiny orbs of pretty violet eyes stare at him, his face scrunches up at the stranger’s face and starts sobbing.

Yeonjun, now truly in panic picks up the infant and begins rocking him back and forth. But the baby won’t stop crying, Yeonjun groans, he knew it was a bad idea to do this. Without realizing his frustration cause him to summon his more demonic form. His ears turn slightly pointy, his teeth turn sharper and his horns starts to show. He nearly screeches when he realized he shifted, not noticing the sound of sobs had ceased. He quickly shifts back, but the realize the baby is staring at him.

Those once teary eyes looking at him with curiosity, tiny hands suddenly reaching up attempting to grab something.

“You……you want to see my horns?” he asks out loud, the baby continue to stare at him curiously. Yeonjun, confused out of his mind has no idea what to do. But when the child shows sighs of crying again, he immediately shifts back.

To his surprise, the baby starts to smile and reach out to touch his horns, even laughing when bend his head slightly so he could touch it.

Yeonjun finds himself chuckling, “You’re……you’re an odd one aren’t you?” he remains in his demonic form and gives the baby shower. The young child seems to enjoy him in this form, giggling each time Yeonjun scrub his belly.

After putting him in a new pair of clothes and diapers (Supernatural beings are far more advanced that humans), he shrieks in surprise when the baby flew and clung to his horns. Oh right, angel, he can apparently fly.

He places the baby on the bed, took 3 seconds to change himself and another 1 minute to cast protection enchantments around the place before climbing into the queen size bed, he lets the baby angel snuggle next to him. The little guy sure sleeps a lot. Yeonjun caresses his head, he isn’t sure why but he feels the need to take care of the little thing.

The need to protect the sweet baby that smiled and is fonder of his demonic form.

Maybe angels can be nice

“Goodnight, Hueningkai” He softly coos, yeah, he’ll protect this little child.


	2. Trust Me

(Year 1995)

Yeonjun sighs, he’s standing at the bus station. Hueningkai is probably waiting for him at home, he’s so annoyed at humans’ incapability to be on time. He and Hueningkai moved to Korea about 300 years ago when he finally learned how to master concealing and summoning his wings. Yeonjun restlessly fidgets before simply choosing to walk.

He can’t speed walk or even teleport without revealing himself because of his forgetful-self had forgotten to bring along the concealment necklace. He stores down the street, and turns into a shortcut he knew through an alleyway.

“Look here freak, you’re going to give me what I want, or else!”

If it weren’t for his heighten hearing, he wouldn’t have heard it. Yeonjun, unable to tone down his curiosity inch near the voices. He sees a young boy, maybe a little older than Huening’s current human form, so 14 maybe. He was cornered by 3 other bigger boys and one girl.

The girl, he senses, isn’t human, but something was blocking him from sensing the cornered boy.

The boy in question growl at them, his hands clutching something tightly. “I want that jewel, get it to me” she speaks again, but her voice came out melodiously, and the three boys like robots, starts to grab the boy. _‘Ah…a siren’_ Yeonjun thought, her charm voice ability is quite weak if compared to a siren’s standard abilities. 

But the way the boy’s eyes are a shade of crimson tells him this boy isn’t exactly human either, were eye contacts a thing with the humans yet? But he couldn’t think further when the boy is suddenly enveloped by a dark mist and when it cleared, it left a wolf in place.

Werewolves? Huh why can't he sense him?

The werewolf grabs one boy and toss him to the side, the two other boys, still in the hypnotic spell of the siren’s charm voice attacks him anyway. He is about to step in and break it up, but the two boys are suddenly sent back flying, knocked unconscious.

The siren girl hisses, oh how did he not notice the extra soul to the left? Oh dang, a mage?

A male and damn is he tall, this new fella looks a little older than the two. He had the hood of his jacket up so Yeonjun couldn’t see his face. The werewolf kid shifts back to his human form and makes a run at the other guy. The girl glares, but dares not engage-wait no she actually dares.

She pulls out a non-human-ish looking knife and throws herself at the werewolf kid.

“Beomgyu!!” Tall one shouts, he obviously too caught off guard by his kid getting stab on the shoulder to notice the girl, once again trying to charm him with her voice. Yeonjun quickly steps in, knocking out the girl with a flick of a wrist.

The werewolf kid is still whimpering, his hand bloody as he attempts to pull out the knife, the other not-kid mage is in a daze, trying to snap out of the charm.

“Woah hey! Don’t do that” He kneels next to the kid, but he only jumps away from Yeonjun. “D-Demon!” he screams, and honestly Yeonjun is a little hurt, he just saved their asses for hell’s sake. “W-what?!” The mage, hands raised to cast spells while another to grab the Beomgyu kid close to him.

“S-Stay away from us!!”

Yeonjun rolls his eyes, “Look, I just did you two a favour” he points at the unconscious siren. “And if you don’t let me help your kid, he’s going to bleed out to death. Plus, I have a kid waiting back at home for me so I just want to make this quick and go home, and we’ll probably never meet again”

He sees the hesitant look on the mage’s face, there’s something familiar about the way he looks so anxious on letting Yeonjun near the werewolf kid.

He cradles the young teen, takes a deep breath “Why should I trust you?” it hits Yeonjun differently though, a memory clawing to his mind.

_Yeonjun frantically runs and kneels next to Hueningkai after chasing away the last of them, “H-Hyung….” Yeonjun feel his tears dripping “Hueningkai!?! Kai? Sweetie please?? Please don’t do this to me Kai” The young angel moans in pain, tears at the edge of his eyes._

_The dark curse is rapidly taking over, curse those witches!!_

_“My Angel? Kai baby…..please…. Sweetie……H-Hang in there….I got y-you ” he sobs, his powers may be powerful but nothing can break a dark curse casted by a witch unless you’re a magic user yourself. Someone approaches them, Yeonjun nearly killed them on sight but this person had his hands up. “I..I can help him” an enchantress from the forest nearby._

_“Why should I trust you?!” he hugged Hueningkai tighter, the younger’s angelic essence slowly fading. “Please, I can help him. I know you care about the child. For once, trust me”_

It was a horrid memory; they were suddenly ambushed by a bunch of witches and he nearly lost Hueningkai that day. Oh how scarily similar this situation is to that day; he somehow sees himself in this person.

“Please, I can help him. You care don’t you? Just trust me for once” he needs to help, he just had to.

The werewolf kid is starting to sway, “Fine, please…..be careful” he laid the kid down. Yeonjun gets to work, after years of fighting off other beings, he’s grown to be an expert at stab wounds. He takes off his grey jacket and uses it as a bandage to keep the blood from flowing.

“You…..you don’t have to…”but Yeonjun ignores him. He then focuses on healing the wound as much as he could with a practiced spell, thank hell he learned a few simple ones.

“Soo…. Soobin hyung?” the younger seems to come to his senses after a few minutes, “Yeah Gyu, I’m here” this Soobin assure him, running his hand through Beomgyu’s hair. “There, I did what I could. But I think it’s best you two rest somewhere safe.” He says, getting up.

“Um, thanks…..really thank you so much” Soobin awkwardly says. “Hyung” Beomgyu is immediately clinging to his hyung.

Yeonjun can’t help but coo, it’s making him miss Kai. _'_ _Oh shit! Kai!'_

“I need to go now, but at least assure me you two have someplace safe to stay and recover?” he’s getting good at reading situations because Soobin quickly flush and Beomgyu frowns. “No…not really” Soobin embarrassingly admits. _‘Eh? How are they even living right now?’_ Yeonjun sighs

“Okay the, come on.” He urges them “Um…you don’t have to-”

“Seriously, it’s fine. Get up and maybe make sure he doesn’t move his shoulder too much. My kid is going to whine at me for being late”

And they did, follow the demon. Soobin still make sure to put a fair distance between them. They find themselves getting on a bus and getting off at a quiet neighbourhood just a little further out of the city. Yeonjun leads them to the furthest property, a mansion complete with a front yard, gardens and all things fancy.

The two jaw dropped at the sight, “Welcome to my mansion” Yeonjun smirks at their reaction, well when you live a long life, you tend to accumulate wealth.


	3. Settle In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small reminder  
> Yeonjun and Soobin's human form is around 21-23 yrs old
> 
> Hyuka and Beomgyu's human form is around 12-14 yrs old

Yeonjun pushes open the door, and holds it open for the guests. “Hyuka! I’m sorry I’m late” he calls out, but there was silence. “Hyuka?” he calls out again, he should be home by now right? He checks his watch again. “Hueningkai?!” his voice turns into a worried tone, the other two also noticed his distress.

“I’m here!!” out from the top of the stair case, out comes a boy flying with white feathery wings.

He lands gracefully in front of Yeonjun and happily holds out a tray of baked cookies. He’s wearing a dirty apron and is that flour on his face? Yeonjun simply laughs at the sight, “I baked cookies cuz you were so late! Why were you late hyung?” he whines, grabbing one cookie and shoving it into his own mouth.

“Eh…. you could say we have guests” he explains, motioning at the two newcomers, and grab a handful of the cookies.

The angel gasps, his wings vanishing thin air. “Holy gosh!! I didn’t notice them! Uhh……you saw nothing-Wait…ahhh you’re not humans phew” he rambles on, letting his wings show again. “You….you’re an angel” Beomgyu trails in shock.

“Yup!” popping the ‘p’ as he spread his wings.

“How…..you…he’s your kid?” it was such a shock to the mage, never in his life would he ever though angels and demons could stand each other, let alone live together, and this angel is this demon’s kid? Yeonjun clears his throat, he has a habit of calling Hueningkai his kid when he’s not around.

He had always taught the younger to call using him using normal formalities since he isn’t really his dad or anything, but it’s not like he forbid Kai from calling him dad, just that if Kai doesn’t wanna then he doesn’t have to. Just because you raised someone since they were a small baby doesn’t make them your actual children

(But Yeonjun likes to pretend it does)

Hueningkai doesn’t bat an eye though, “But you’re a demon and he’s an angel” it amazes him more than anything, two creature that were create to naturally hate each other are actually getting along so well. Yeonjun slightly cringes at the statement, a lot commented on it and it makes him feel small each time.

Hueningkai however, who knew full well how those comments make his hyung feel, shot a glare at Soobin. “Yeonjun hyung could be lucifer himself for all I care and I’ll still love him as my hyung!” he exclaims, wings gently fluttering to keep him hovering in the air.

Soobin takes a step back, Beomgyu who stood quietly now growls at the angel.

“Alright!! I’m Choi Yeonjun, demon at your service. That’s Hueningkai, angel. And Kai, these are our guests for a day or two or a week, we'll see. Tall one is Soobin, a mage and his kid is Beomgyu, werewolf. Can you just lead them to the guestrooms and I’ll prepare dinner?” Kai lands next to him, a concerning look on his face.

“Can we talk first?” those pouty lips and doe eyes, how can Yeonjun resist?

Yeonjun speed walk them to the top of the staircase, “Yes Hyuka? What is it?” the angel had a frown. “I don’t like them, make them leave us” he mutters, Yeonjun raise an eyebrow

“What? Why?” Hueningkai looks at him “What if……. what if they attack us? Attack you? I…. I’m scared…..I don’t want to lose you….I’m scared hyung” Yeonjun could feel his heart break, he pulls Hueningkai in by instinct.

“Oh kai, sweetie no. I’m not going anywhere, it’s not that easy to beat me ya know. They’re not…...they’re not enemies okay? I found them attacked by a siren. The werewolf kid? He got a stab wound on his shoulder. It’s okay angel, they’re not going to hurt us” _I really hope so._

Hyuka hugs his hyung tightly, “Okay, I believe you”

In times like these, when Hueningkai shows just how much dependency and trust he has in Yeonjun is what makes the older so scared. At the end of a day, he is a demon, Hyuka is an angel. He may let the angel grow up not hating all demons, but what if that innocent beliefs disappear one day?

Hyuka is still a child, a young angel, what would happen once he grew up?

He can’t bear to think one day his precious Hueningkai would brandish a weapon at him and those beautiful violets would only hold hatred and disgust. But even if that day does come, he knows he won’t love Hueningkai any less.

He fondly watches him, the angel pulling the best smile he could and leads the guest away.

_

Beomgyu curls up close to him, Soobin hugs him close. To be honest, he hasn’t quite trust Yeonjun but what other choice he has? It’s here or back on the streets where those vampires could catch them again or have any other creature attack them like today.

But considering what they went through, trust issues is reasonable.

The room isn’t small by any means, it was the biggest bedroom Soobin has seen and been in in his entire life, the windows shows a view of their backyard. There’s a bathroom suite along with chests filled with comfy clothes. There’s a king size bed and a few shelves here and there.

“Hyung, m’hungry” Beomgyu mumbles, they settle in a single room, not wanting to be separated. He was a little surprised to see Hueningkai a little cold towards them, for an angel he doesn’t act like how anyone would think an angel would act like.

Not that he met a lot of them, just one ill fated one during his and Beomgyu’s captivity.

Did his comment offend the angel that much? “Yeah, I’ll ask if they have any food-” he was about to get out from the bed when Beomgyu pulls him down in panic. “NO! Don’t leave…. hyung no” Soobin sighs exasperatedly, it saddens him to see Beomgyu so fragile.

It made him so mad thinking of all the tortures this child went through, if he could he would hunt those vile vampires down and tear them apart.

Beomgyu flinches when a faint knocking is heard at their door, “Its me, I brought food” Yeonjun’s voice calls out. “C-Come in!” Yeonjun strides in with two trays in his hands, the smell of food, actual good food is so heavenly. One is a big serving of sweet and sour chicken and the other is a big bowl of fish stew.

“Oh…. Thank you…again…this is…so much…” damn him for being awkward, Soobin curses at himself.

He hadn’t be able to register what the demon looked like before, but now that he’s here wow. Yeonjun is really attractive, those scarlet eyes and thick lips. Hueningkai can be seen at the door, peeking in. “C-can I come in?” Soobin nods at him. He feels Beomgyu stop stuffing his face with chicken to eye Hueningkai.

“I……. want to apologize, for earlier” he slowly starts, oh? Soobin smiles sheepishly “Oh its’ fine, completely understandable” but the angel shakes his head “I judge without knowing anything, hyung taught me better” he looks at Yeonjun when he said this.

"I hope we can…get along” the angel smiles, “Yeah, I hope so too” Yeonjun adds.

Beomgyu still defensively stood silently, Soobin quickly explain “He…. needs time…bad things happened and we’re still coping” he could tell, even if they now have the comfiest bed they ever laid on, the nightmares would still hunt them. The angel and demon nod and leave them

“Hyung?”

“Yes?” he eyes the younger adoringly. “They won’t hurt us?.......send us…. back?” Soobin lets out a breath and thought of the two, he barely knows them but something inside him tells him that they’re safe here.

“Yeah, they won’t”


	4. Calming Charms

_Soobin pants, his body aches with all the bruises and wounds. Head leaning weakly against metal bars, his eyes fights to stay open. He hadn’t had food in weeks, not a wink of sleep in days. “B…B…Be…gyu….” His voice came out like raspy breaths. And the screaming thundered again, loud and sickening filled with agony._

_Shadows, dozens of them around him, the smell of blood is all he could register with his nose, their cruel laughter echoes._

_A little boy, the one he often met while gathering for ingredients in the woods, the innocent boy who he failed to protect and allowed them both to be captured. Soobin sees him crying, screaming, covered in his blood with each sound of the whip hitting the skin._

_Beomgyu with that damn metal collar around his neck, dragged away from him as he begged for help, eyes earnestly pleading at Soobin to do something. Help him, save him._

_“Hyung, I don’t want to die!”_

Soobin bolts up from the bed gasping for air, his heart is beating rapidly and immediately looks for the young werewolf. Thankfully, his panic did not awake the younger. Beomgyu’s smaller form still fast asleep, yet his face scrunches up in distress. Soobin was startled when he feels cold tears dripping onto the palm of his hands.

He hadn’t realized he was crying, remembering what happened to them, to Beomgyu, it shook his being. He wished there was a way to deal with the nightmares, they had escaped and ran for 3 years now, but those nightmares never felt any less real.

He gently gets out of bed, and walks out of the room, if only he had half a mind to ask Yeonjun if there were any herbs, he could spare for him to make a calming candle. The lights lit up the hallways, but it was still cold and he didn’t even grab a jacket.

“Soobin hyung?”

He yelps at the sound. Body diving to the floor and inching as far away as possible with both hands hugging himself tight.

Soobin trembles when a pair of hands holds his shoulders and pulls him up to sit, next thing he knew soft white feathery wings are hugging him. It was calming, Soobin feels his heartbeat going back to normal and slowly register Hueningkai sitting next to him.

He wasn’t touching him, just covering them inside those huge wings. “I do this to Yeonjun hyung whenever he feels bad or nervous, I guess it helps?”

Soobin nods, softly humming as an answer. Hueningkai tucks away his wings and help the older up “What are you doing? I thought, mages need to sleep?” how did it not come to his mind that neither Yeonjun or Hueningkai needed sleep due to their nature?

“Y-Yes but….um…I wanted….to…. make…something…...to deal with…. nightmares” the angel made an ‘o’ with his mouth.

Hueningkai smiles, “Ahh, I see. We don’t have much but I think there’s stuff you can work with in the kitchen. I’ll take you there” Soobin nods, returns the smile and follows the angel boy. “How did you and Beomgyu hyung met? Assuming he is older than me that is” Soobin chuckles, “How old are you in angel years?”

“I’m like about 442” Soobin hums, “Ah, he is…… older, but not……by much. And um…..let’s not….dwell on that story….for now” he wished they didn’t have to be so secretive with the two people that helped them but Soobin just isn’t ready to open that can of worms yet, definitely not in that moment.

“I’m not……well…..I _know_ how you met, saw it actually. Look, all I’m saying is……if you want to talk about it……I can listen”

Soobin stops dead in his tracks, “What d-do you mean?” Hueningkai sighs, a worried look on his face. “I can…. see other people’s dreams, I didn’t mean to intrude but you were……in a way…. being very loud” so that’s why he was near when Soobin got out of the room.

But “What’s Beomgyu dreaming about?” is the first thing that popped out of his mouth. “His is like yours…..but um…….. vice versa”

Soobin draws a sharp intake of breath, “Can we please be quicker?” he asks of Kai. They reach the kitchen and Soobin searches top to bottom for the right things, it’s been years since he practiced his magic, he’s not sure if he can make this slightly above simple spell.

“Oh? You’re both here, what spell are you two brewing up in the middle on the night”

Yeonjun had heard a little commotion, he assumed it was just Soobin getting to the kitchen except he realizes 15 minutes later that he never told Soobin where is the kitchen.

“Calming candles! Can I have one too?” Soobin is starting to see what Yeonjun sees in the angel. The boy is actually adorable when he’s not in defensive mode.

“Sure, why not, if I could get it right that is…” he starts to chant an enchantment he remembered memorizing years ago as he stirs the little tub of mixture. He then takes a plain candle and dips it in, and once the candle come out. Its colour changed to a fade lilac.

“Thank god I remembered” he dips a few more candles, some for the angel, some for Yeonjun and a few more for him and Beomgyu for just in case.

“Hyuka, _you are_ a calming charm yourself though?” Yeonjun questions, “I can’t feel my own charm hyung, besides these things smell super good! I used to buy from Guanling before he moved away. Thanks, Soobin hyung!!” Soobin smiles and giggles, it felt weird, he hadn’t felt so at peace or smiled so brightly in years.

The two offers to clean up while he returns to bed, he lit up a candle and sighs in relief when he could evidently feel the effects. Even Beomgyu’s face stop scrunching up, the werewolf finally looked like he’s sleeping well. Soobin hops in and settle himself back in his previous position in bed.

He thought of the two creatures that welcomed him and Beomgyu, happy that he didn’t need to run anymore.

Perhaps they can get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder, I'm not following any sort of creature official guideline?   
> So like   
> if I say angel can see dreams in my story, then the angels in my story can see dreams.  
> (I hope I'm not angering any supernatural genre fans)


	5. Morning With Yeonjun

Beomgyu woke up around noon the next day, he immediately panics when Soobin isn’t next to him, “Hyung?!” tears pricked at his eyes, but the elder was there in an instant. He had only been at the study desk going through a spell book Yeonjun offered at breakfast.

Soobin doesn’t have the heart to wake up Beomgyu seeing that the younger is so tired, so he let the child sleep in.

Beomgyu hugs the elder, his uneasiness slowly dispersing. It worried Soobin a lot, Beomgyu is very traumatized by what happened to them and during those three years on the run, they weren’t exactly in the right condition to deal with traumas.

“Hey…hey, hyung is here. I’m never far yeah?” he softly coos, “Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast?” he feels Beomgyu nodding.

“Okay, but let’s clean up first” he hears a whine but the younger did detach himself, and looks for a towel and stood in front of the bathroom door.

“Can…. you wait for me in there?” he asks, Soobin smiles and nods. He picks up some comfortable pants and hoodie for the werewolf and follows him into the bathroom.

He understands Beomgyu’s need for him to always be near, where he could see or at least hear his heartbeat. The child once told him that he made him feel safe, that he’s a little braver is Soobin is near him. It made Soobin’s heart swell with pride.

He had a book with him too so he reads as he waits the younger.

After done dressing up, he guides Beomgyu to the kitchen. Yeonjun is sitting on a chair drinking coffee with his head stuck in a book, his eyes seem to glare at the pages making him look serious. “Afternoon hyung” Soobin calls out, after Hueningkai (much to Soobin’s surprise) left for school. He had spent some time simply doing idle talk with Yeonjun.

It really surprised him how nice the demon was, he didn’t even ask about his and Beomgyu’s situation, just jumping on if he had ever read Harry Potter. He had to admit, compared to the other demons he met when he was younger, Yeonjun is way kinder and sweet.

Beomgyu relaxed when he called Yeonjun ‘hyung’, he had always believed Soobin’s judgement. If Soobin isn’t scared or sceptical of someone, he mostly isn’t as well.

Yeonjun, in all his demonic glory, nearly jumped off his seat. The eldest nervously laugh with a face red with embarrassment. “Uh…haha…. afternoon Soobinie, you two Beomgyu” Beomgyu hesitates, but with his own hyung smiling encouragingly at him, he had to try.

“Afternoon….Yeonjun… hyung” Yeonjun did a victory dance in his head. “You must be hungry”

“Oh no, I’ll get it hyung.” Soobin quickly puff himself in front of the fridge, surprising Yeonjun and Beomgyu. “What…. how…. When did you learn how to...?” Beomgyu trailed, “It was actually an easy trick I learned from the book Yeonjun hyung gave me”

He grabs a few things and goes to reheat them in the microwave. “Wow that was quick” Yeonjun comments.

He puts the preheated food in front of Beomgyu, the younger gladly eating it. Yeonjun suddenly has an idea “Hey, have you ever tried waffles?” he asked the two, Soobin and Beomgyu can only look at him quizzically “What’s that?” Yeonjun grins and proceed to gather needed ingredients despite Soobin insisting he didn’t to.

Beomgyu however is more interested in the bacon and sausages on his plate and what Yeonjun was doing.

Minutes later, both guests have a serving of waffles with chocolate syrup in front of them. Yeonjun amusedly laughed at their shocked eyes at the taste of it, Beomgyu was actually smiling! Soobin is stuffing his face with the desert and he looked so cute with his cheeks puffed.

Aw shit, now Yeonjun doesn’t want them to leave, its been a day and he already feels attached to these two.  
  


“Where is….” Beomgyu didn’t finish his sentence, his mind searching for the right name. “Hueningkai? He’s at school” Yeonjun replies, Soobin perked up “Why though? I mean, isn’t at this point he has already finish school?”

True, Huening finished his schooling years ago. “Well, he insisted he was often lonely and bored when I go to work. I work 4 days a week by the way, and he wants friends”

Yeonjun turns to Beomgyu “You know, if you want to, you can enrol with him” Beomgyu instantly shakes his head in fear, hands clutching Soobin on instinct. It made the mage looks at the demon sadly “I don’t think that’ll ever be an option for him”

Large amount of random people in one place? Not to mentioned some of them could be other beings like them? No way.

Yeonjun nods in understanding “Its’s cool! But if you are interested in what they’re teaching at human schools, you can always study in the library, Hyuka can help you” Beomgyu gave Yeonjun a small smile and nods, “Yeonjun hyung, thank you for everything, really, it means a lot to us” Soobin exclaims.

“Nah, it’s fine. Plus, it’s nice to have people who don’t judge me and Hyuka for what we are”

Beomgyu raise his head a little, “How…. did you two met?” Yeonjun looks startled by the question but recovers quickly. “Well, you see……” he tells them the story of the angel infant he found in the midst of a battle, how he raised him. “Wow…... but doesn’t that make you his dad? Why doesn’t he call you that?” Soobin snaps his head at Beomgyu “Gyu, you can’t-”

Yeonjun laughed, “Ah…well, I’m not his real father. I never hid that fact from him, and that’s why, it had always been ‘Yeonjun hyung’, I don’t mind” Beomgyu narrows his eyes, but did not comment on it. When emotions get really strong, he can actually smell it, usually it’s faint so if he wasn’t paying attention, he wouldn’t notice.

And at that moment, Yeonjun smelled a little sad.

“I’m sure, he loves you like one anyway hyung” Soobin says quickly, it can’t be denied even with his limited amount of time spent with them, he knows Hueningkai looks up to Yeonjun like a son to his father.

Yeonjun was again surprised, Soobin feels a bitter taste in his mouth, seriously does everyone they came across thinks it was wrong for them to be together the way they are?

Yeonjun feels himself grinning “Thanks……………. you’re the first to ever said that” he whispered the last part to himself. Yeonjun then jumps off the chair, “Since you’ll be sticking around here for a while……..a tour around the place is needed!”


	6. An Angel Friend

Hueningkai yawns, it really does get boring when you keep learning the same damn thing for a couple dozen years. Mr Kim is going over some formulas the class learned yesterday, the angel could see some student at the back are already dozing off. Next to him was Dongpyo, he didn’t look too out of it, just plain bored because he was one of the smarter ones.

The fae is constantly getting urges to use his magic so Hueningkai thought he could help him with that, his natural calming charm keeps Dongpyo in check. It is interesting how normal humans have no idea who and what are living alongside them, Hyuka admits, amongst all his years in different schools in different generations, this was probably the one he was overwhelmed with how many supernatural are in one school.

In this class alone, 10 out of 30 kids are supernatural, including him. Dongpyo and Yeojin are faes, Samuel is a vampire, Yedam, Junho and Hyojung are witches, Rena is a phoenix shifter and Jisung is hellhound shifter and he himself is the resident angel.

Jisung, Yeojin and Dongpyo are nice to him, along with a few o0ther from other classes, they make up their own supernatural group of friends.

The rest however, are less to likely interact with him. 

Samuel scares him in general with that intimidating aura, the witches never mix with anyone but themselves while Rena doesn’t like him for reasons he never got to know.

“Ugh, when class is gonna end…?” Dongpyo whines, the exercise book in front of him already halfway done. Hueningkai laughs at him, “In like 20 minutes, hang in there”

A sudden series of knocks on the door cause the whole class to pause, the door opens to reveal a boy with brown hair. “I’m sorry, I was supposed to be here…. _*checks watch*_ ….15 minutes ago but I got a little lost.” He explained himself sheepishly, Hueningkai cooed at how cute he was.

Mr Kim smiles at him, “It’s alright, I must have forgotten as well. Class, we have a new student joining us, please introduce yourself”

“Hello, I’m Kang Taehyun. I just moved from the states, I’m sorry for interrupting the lesson” seconds later a kid, Hyeongjun shouts a “We don’t mind!” at him from the back. Dongpyo shakes in his seat of laughter.

“Alright, thank you Taehyun. Please take a seat and we’ll be continuing” He took a seat in front of Hueningkai.

“Is he……you know?” Dongpyo asks his seat mate, “No, He’s human” Hueningkai wasn’t sure if he should be glad or disappointed. “He’s cute tho” Dongpyo nudges him, “Don’t talk to me like I’m blind or something, of course he is” all of the sudden, Taehyun turned around “Thanks, you’re both cute too” and smiled sweetly at them before turning back.

“My heart just burst, that was so smooth!” Dongpyo clutch his heart and tips his head back in glee, “Hey, sit with us at lunch” Taehyun gives them a thumbs up.

Hueningkai isn’t sure why, but something about this human interest him, but he’s just happy he’s got another new friend.

_

Hyuka sighs, he flips the pages of the literature book, trying to find something interesting to read. A sudden movement behind a shelf in front of him takes away his focus. Right, it wasn’t just him and Yeonjun now. He got up from his seat and walks over, peeking behind the shelves curiously.

To his surprise he found a wolf sitting there just staring at pictures on a few books scattered all over.

The dark grey fur creature is peacefully in its own world, crimson orbs focused on the various pictures in awe. The wolf jerks up and jumps back seeing Hyuka, a scared whine emitting, it backs up till there’s a wall. “Hyung? It’s just me, it’s okay” Hueningkai assures him, he hadn’t known where he stood with the werewolf so he didn’t know how to approach Beomgyu.

Beomgyu huffs at him and transform into a half-wolf form, now he’s simply back to his human self with an additional pair of wolf ears on his head instead of human ones and a tail.

“How….how long have…..you been there” he asks, Hyuka can tell he’s very defensive and closed. Every movement screams ‘I don’t trust you yet’ and it makes the older more vulnerable. “Not long, I didn’t notice you come in or….I didn’t notice you when I came in” It was weird, Beomgyu is always attached to Soobin by the hips, seeing him on his own is a little odd.

“Soobin went out…..with Yoenjun hyung…to get clothes” Okay, that’s definitely weird. Soobin is more protective of Beomgyu than Yeonjun is of Hyuka!

“Do you want me to call them? Do you need Soobin hyung right now?” Hueningkai can see the absolute desperate in his eyes to scream yes but he’s holding back. Why? “No…. I’m not….a baby” he mumbles.

Hueningkai finds himself taking a spot in front of Beomgyu, “Wanting your hyung doesn’t make you a baby, there’s nothing wrong with that. I ask for Yeonjun hyung all the time” He lets out his angel wings and pull out a brush from out of nowhere and starts brushing the fluffy feathers.

“Soobin hyung…… does so much for me……I don’t want…… to be a burden.”

Beomgyu tried meeting his gaze every once in a while, “He does a lot because he cares and loves you! If I had told da-I mean, Yeonjun hyung I was afraid of being a burden? He would’ve lecture me for five days on how that’s not even possible and that he’s happy to have me. And I’m pretty sure, Soobin hyung feels the same about you!” Hueningkai told him, it had been a very deep conversation that had him in tears.

“You…. think so?” Beomgyu questions, a small smile tugged in the corner of his lips. “I know so! Cheer up hyung!” It pleased him knowing at least, he got this boy to smile a bit. But he found Beomgyu staring at his wings instead, this make the angel laughed a bit.

“Want to touch them? They’re very soft” In two hesitant steps, Beomgyu inched nearer and gently place his plam on the white fluff.

“Woah…..very…fluffy” he mutters, “I’ll read to you if you want, theses are actually storybooks. And you can brush my wings too if you want to” gone was the suspicion, all Hyuka sees now is an innocent person who went through so much. Someone he finds himself putting a lot of effort to get them happy.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

Hueningkai giggles, “I’m an angel, it’s kinda my brand. But why not? You weren’t mean to me, I was. And I’m sorry for that, I can’t ask you to trust me now, but I hope one day you would” his violet eyes glowed slightly as he winked.

Beomgyu’s smile widens, he reaches for the brush and finds himself getting lost in Hueningkai’s voice reading out a story.

So this is what….having friends feels like


	7. Forever

Beomgyu walks next to Soobin in his wolf form, they’re both exploring the place on their own. In that time, Beomgyu finally got comfortable to be on his own and even get along with Hyuka.

Yeonjun shrieked that one time they played tag in the mansion and something white zoomed past him and a grey blur followed after at the same speed, it nearly made him fell of the stairs.

Soobin and Yeonjun found themselves cooing the night they found both kids cuddled up together in Hyuka’s room. Yeonjun was really happy because Hyuka’s room is like a safe haven for the boy, he doesn’t let just anyone in his room, even none of his friends at school were allowed to enter when they come by.

Seeing Hyuka opening up to Beomgyu and Soobin warm his heart.

Soobin, with Yeonjun’s permission, grew an herb garden and spend most of his time studying, the mage wanted to practice spells and potions books, wanting nothing more than to continue his studies on magic, mostly because he wants to protect Beomgyu.

(And maybe the demon and angel he just met and already care so much about).

Yeonjun went out moments ago, said he had some matters to attend. Soobin and the werewolf find themselves in the library, Beomgyu shifts into human form when he saw a particular picture on the wall.

It was a picture of toddler Hueningkai wrapping ribbons and sticking flowers on Yeonjun’s horns, the older had the most adoring smile on his face.

It made Beomgyu smiled a little, Soobin stopped to see what Beomgyu is looking at. “Oh, that’s adorable” he comments.

Beomgyu hums along, “Hyung, are we…. ever going to need to leave?” it made him so anxious, Beomgyu has never felt so attached in his life. Would Hueningkai and Yeonjun ask them to leave? It’s been two weeks; it was getting harder for him to think of this as temporary.

He didn’t want to leave; he wants to be with Hyuka. To play and learn cool new things with the angel, he likes racing with the angel through the gardens, brush those fluffy wings while Hueningkai would pet him. He likes being around Yeonjun, the demon is really funny.

Sometimes Yeonjun tells him jokes and play board games with him. And most importantly, they make Soobin happy, just as how they make him happy.

Beomgyu wants to be with them forever.

Soobin was more relaxed because he wasn’t constantly worrying about their safety or if they need clean clothes and food. He looks happier whenever Hueningkai suddenly hugs him randomly or how Yeonjun would nag at him to sleep.

Soobin always stays up late to study, even before……everything. And no one ever cared to tell him to rest, until now that is.

Beomgyu really doesn’t want to lose this.

His question made Soobin freeze, the elder hadn’t thought of that and now he feels dumb. Yeonjun never said they’re staying here forever. It pained him thinking one day he’ll have to leave this behind, it’s not the luxury, never.

It’s the warmth of having someone to keep you company at night when nightmares get too real. The feeling of safety because you know someone there is protecting you, the joy of having someone to simply joke around and get into arguments over the superior ice cream flavour.

Mundane simple everyday thing that he lost privilege of years ago. Was it selfish of him to be like this?

“I don’t know, I……I think it’s selfish of me but….I hope not” His blooming feelings for a certain demon certainly does not help, but being here, where it felt safe, where they don’t have to constantly look over their backs, where Beomgyu is happy and has a friend.

Soobin doesn’t want to leave either.

“Never”

A voice startled them, it sounded scared and sad. The pair spins around, spotting the resident angel with the most heart-breaking look on his face, the child look so vulnerable “Please, we won’t ask you to leave. I don’t want you to leave………. Please, don’t leave us” His wings droop behind him, the usual light feeling that accompanied him dull. Soobin and Beomgyu runs for the younger, engulfing him in a hug. 

“We won’t” Beomgyu assures him.

“If you want us to stay, then we will Hyuka……I don’t want to leave you too” Soobin coos, Hueningkai stopped crying, letting Beomgyu dry away his tears. “Come on, we can cuddle in your room” Beomgyu suggests.

“Is everything alright? I-Hyuka? Baby what’s wrong?” Yeonjun is by his angle’s side in seconds, concern all over his face. “Can they stay with us forever hyung? Please? I don’t want them to leave” he hugs the boy, “Of course, if…… they want to that is” but seeing Soobin and Beomgyu smiling brightly while nodding, Yeonjun too could feel a chunk of weight shove off his shoulders.

“Thank you so much Yeonjun hyung!” Soobin exclaims, “I’ll even try and get a job-” but he was cut off by the demon “Oh no, I have enough wealth to last us for dozens of centuries to come. Just focus on your magic studies bin ah” Yeonjun adds.

“We’re family now okay?”

Family, that’s what they are.

_

The wind is strong today, Taehyun stares at the setting sun with a blank face. Fingers fumbling with a small silver diamond pendant, his feet dangle off the edge of the tall building.

It was so peaceful, so calm up there on his own unlike his life.

The phone in his pocket buzzed, the younger could barely make himself pick it up. The familiar tune of Our Summer flow around, the boy places the phone down and hugs himself tighter.

The phone keep buzzing on, Taehyun sighs and picks it up.

“Hello” his voice emotionless, “Kang Taehyun, why didn’t you answer your phone?!? We’re so worried sick!!” he hums as the other side kept on ranting about daily check in’s and safety protocols.

“Taehyun ah, why must you do this to yourself?.......Come back to us……...you’ll be safe” sure he will, but how about them? Why should he bring the danger to them?

It was peaceful up the building, but he knows he’s not alone. When was he ever left alone? There’s always someone watching, observing, he’s sick of it.

“Jimin hyung, I appreciated you and the other hyung’s effort. I know you guys care” there’s a pause, mind fumbling with what word to use.

“But I’m not worth it”

“Don’t you fucking say that Kang Taehyun or I swear I’ll…I’ll….” This was a new voice, but a voice he’s familiar with all the same. “Is just……how are things?” other than the 3 pair of eyes spying on him from afar?

“Okay I guess, relocating in Korea was a lot easier, but can’t you guys call off Stray Kids and Wanna One? They’re being extra creepy”

Taehyun stood up swing himself over the railings. “I’m fine hyungs” and hangs up on the call, but he didn’t miss the last “You’re a bad liar”.

Taehyun pockets his phone, he leans out and stares down the building.

He closes his eyes and let go, falls forward with his head down, he plunges down as gravity pulls him to the ground.

Seconds later, Taehyun shot up into the clouds, bits of black and white feathers trickle down the skies.


	8. Two Decades

(Year 2019)

Taehyun yawns and kicks off his blanket, he stretches his limbs and hops off the bed. He moves to open the window to the dorm room, making another male screech at the sunlight from his own bed. “Morning Daehwi hyung” he greets, “It’s too early!!” the witch retorts.

“I’m gonna go grab breakfast, want anything?”

“A will to live”

Taehyun sighs, he takes a few minutes to shower and get dressed. By the time he was done, Daehwi is on his desk stirring a small pot of purple with his wand. “You ran out of concealing potion right?” he said with a yawn.

“Hyung, you shouldn’t brew spells half asleep” the younger chides. “And you keep forgetting the extend of my talents, here”

Daehwi grabs a small bottle and fills it with the purple potion, “Hyung, even without this. No one can tell…” But he still takes the glass bottle and pockets it. “Nope, last time that happened, things went south pretty fast and you had to move the Philippines. I’m not taking chances” Daehwi tells him

“Okay hyung”

Years went by super-fast, in between his occasional moving around the globe. He’s finally in a university pursuing something he loves. Taehyun had begged for years so that his hyungs let him have this and he finally got it! Taehyun is now a music major at Seoul Sky University in his second semester.

Lee Daehwi, a rather powerful witch is his roommate and senior.

Taehyun push through the wooden doors, a ring of bells signalling his arrival at the quaint café near his campus dorm. “Morning Chan hyung” he politely greets the owner, “Morning Taehyunnie, the usual?” the male nods eagerly before taking a seat.

He is going through some of his piano chord notes when the doorbell rings again.

Taehyun didn’t bother looking up, he was used to it. That is until, he felt the light aura and how it was accompanied by a very familiar voice.

“So Beomgyu hyung, what do you wanna try?” bright and cheery as ever, the pureness of it all just as he remembered from 20 years ago.

Taehyun held his breath and looks over at the counter.

Decked out in a white sweater and pure black jeans, stood the angel that he remembers. Hueningkai had his hair dyed dark brown but it looked as if he never aged a day since Taehyun last saw him. Beside him was a silver haired boy whose aura resembles that of a werewolf, he was a little shorter than Hyuka and is wearing a black hoodie with grey pants.

“One Choco Loco and one Hazelnut Shake please”

Taehyun tore his eyes away quickly before any of the two noticed he was staring, a small part him rejoices at the sight of someone he used to be closed with. In all his time away from Korea, the memories of his friendship with Hueningkai and a few other friends are what kept him company in those lonely dark times.

Although he’s sure Hueningkai may have thought their friendship is worth nothing with how abruptly he had left, one day getting ice cream and singing together in the raining park when life got a little too bumpy, the next Taehyun was gone without a trace, trail or even a goodbye, almost as if he never existed.

But what was he supposed to do? He had only wanted for people to stop getting hurt because of him.

“Taehyunnie! Orders up!” Taehyun wants to curse at Changbin, wordlessly he got up and went to pick up his drinks and pastry. An unsettling nerve in his stomach, “Hyung, quit shouting. I hear you perfectly fine” he jabs at the older vampire. He walks past Hueningkai and his friend to take the drinks, thinking Hueningkai probably doesn’t even remember him, it’s been two decades after all.

“Wait…..you…Taehyun?”

Okay, maybe he does remember him, but Taehyun isn’t sure if that’s supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing.

Hueningkai wasn’t sure how is he supposed to feel, he had just been accepted to continue his studies in music here a couple months back along with Beomgyu. Two weeks into their first semester, he bumps into his old best friend that disappeared all those years ago. 

The weird thing about it all that Taehyun looks EXACTLY the same, maybe a boost in the height but still, that’s clearly the face he remembered laughing out loud at his retells of Yeonjun’s horrible dad jokes. He was heartbroken for a long time after Taehyun vanished, maybe it didn’t help he used to harbour feelings for said human, he did spend nearly two years moping about it.

But now, that boy is right here, in front of him, alive and…...well……unchanged. “You’re…you’re here……you’re…. alive?” Clearly his mouth knows no filter at the moment, spouting out the first words that came forward. There was a longing in his heart all the sudden, a nostalgic feeling of finding back what he once lost.

Hueningkai could still recall Taehyun’s annoyed faced each time he whines about wanting to copy Taehyun’s homework. The human he had such a close friendship with, a friendship he very much cherished.

But seeing him now, Hyuka wasn’t sure what to feel or say, is he happy that he found him? Glad that he's alive? Bitter that he had been hiding from Hueningkai for so long?

Yet Taehyun smiled sheepishly, “I mean, I’m here?” Beomgyu however had been soft glaring at Taehyun throughout the entire interaction.

He recognized the name, instant hate flooding for the boy who left his brother hanging and sad. Beomgyu kept his guard up, a little suspicious because he remembered Hueningkai saying Taehyun is a human, sure he smells very much like a human now, but how could that be?

It’s been twenty whole years! If Taehyun is a human, he would’ve been around 35 now at least. But there’s no way Taehyun is a day older than 20!

He linked an arm with Hueningkai, Kai didn’t pull away so he knew it was fine. Somehow, he just doesn’t trust this Taehyun…...for now.

“Wait, first of all, I’m sorry I left so suddenly. It was…an emergency” Taehyun starts before Hueningkai could say anything, which stayed that way because the angel was still staring at him in blankly as if he is trying to process his thoughts. “I hope I didn’t cause too much worry for you back then”

 _‘Too much worry? Excuse me-’_ Beomgyu is about to tear Taehyun a new one but was interrupted by Hueningkai “You did, I thought……..you were…..gone” his voice strangely stoic, it made Taehyun shuddered in guilt, he’s never heard Hyuka so….monotone.

“I’m so sorry for that, I know it doesn’t fix anything but…I really am sorry for it Hyuka-Hueningkai” he was quick to correct himself.

Taehyun did what he had to do, it was for his own and many other’s sake. The angel’s stare softens, one of Hueningkai’s wonderful traits, he was such a forgiving soul.

He sighs deeply, “It really hurt me…..but I forgive you…..I’m…glad you’re doing fine” Taehyun mentally cringes, he was so far off from fine but smile for the other anyway.

“Well, it was nice to see you again Hueningkai” he turns his heels, grabs his things and walks out of the door. Hueningkai watches as he left, an unknown feeling overtakes him, drowning his senses that told him to rush after the boy.

“You smell sad …and regretful …. but….is that anger…?” Beomgyu is surprised since he’s never smelt anger so prominently on Hyuka, ever.

The two grab their drinks, and walks out of the café. “Huh…..that was….weird” Chan mumbled, “Why hyung?” Changbin questions.

“Hueningkai was it? Yeah, he’s an……angel. And you know angels never come in here because of my aura” the demon explains, “And he’s so unbothered by it? You saw how chirpy he was when I took their order. Come to think of it, it was the first time…. literally ever…an angel smiled at me so genuinely……without some kind of weapon in my face”

Changbin pauses, “You’re right…...that is weird….” Chan smiled “Hmm……interesting” his eyes flashes black before returning to their blood red irises.


End file.
